This Specialized Program of Research Excellence (SPORE) in prostate cancer at the Mayo Clinic Comprehensive Cancer Center will support an interdisciplinary team of basic, clinical, and population science investigators to perform translational research directed at significantly reducing mortality from this malignancy. Donald J. Tindall, Ph.D., will serve as the Principal Investigator and Brian J. Davis, M.D., Ph.D., will serve as Co-Principal Investigator. The translational research objectives of the SPORE will be directed by six research projects: Project 1: Utility of Serum and Tissue Biomarkers for Predicting Response to Androgen Deprivation Therapy in the Population of Men with Rising PSA Following Definitive Treatment (George G. Klee, M.D., Ph.D.), Project 2: Prostate Imaging by Vibro-acoustography (Mostafa Fatemi, Ph.D.), Project 3: Gene Therapy of Prostate Cancer Using Radioactive Iodine (John C. Morris, III, M.D.), Project 4: A Randomized Phase II Clinical Trial to Determine the Safety, Tolerability and Efficacy of an Allogeneic Whole Cell Vaccine Administered With or Without Autologous Myeloid Dendritic Cells to Patients Suffering From Androgen Independent Prostate Carcinoma (Stanimir Vuk-Pavlovic, Ph.D.), and Project 5: An Immune-Based Therapeutic Approach for Prostate Cancer (Esteban Cells, M.D., Ph.D.). Five core resources will support these research projects: Core 1: Administrative Core (Donald J. Tindall, Ph.D.), Core 2: Biospecimens Core (John C. Cheville, M.D.), Core 3: Clinical Core (Brian J. Davis, M.D., Ph.D.), Core 4: Biostatistics Core (Eric J. Bergstralh, M.S.), and Core 5: Patient Advocate Core (Donald D. Layton, Jr., M.D.) A Developmental Research Program has been established to explore opportunities for innovative research and a Career Development Program has been organized to facilitate young investigators to establish independence in prostate cancer translational research. The SPORE structure provides the ideal mechanism to focus and integrate the discovery efforts of investigators and to optimally utilize the clinical resources of the Mayo Clinic practice to continue to make meaningful advances in the management of prostate cancer.